


Snow Day

by lornrocks



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Frostbite, M/M, Slash, Snow, kinkmefill, snowangels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt that the crew shows Spock how great snow really is, and then Bones has to treat Spock for frostbite. Or osmething.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

The planet Effer-10 was known for its almost arctic like climate, with plenty of fluffy snow and icy landscapes. The reason a few members of the crew of the Enterprise beamed down was simply because they had a few days off and it was close.

Naturally, Jim Kirk was psyched for one explosive, competitive and intense snowball fight against Scotty, Sulu and Chekov, who were all equally excited to participate as well. Uhura joined the boys because she hadn't seen snow in forever, but mostly because she figured the boys were going to make idiots of themselves, and she didn't want to miss that.

It took some prodding, but Jim was able to convince Bones and Spock to join them as well.

The minute they beam to the surface, Chekov immediately flops down and stars waving his arms and legs back and forth, like a giant starfish. When he is quite satisfied with the results, he stands up and admires his work.

"Snow angels were inwented in Russia, you know," he says to no one in particular, and Uhura smiles.

"It's lovely," she tells him, patting his shoulder with a gloved hand.

Spock, for the most part, just looks at it with an unamused expression.

"Alright," Jim begins, holding up his hands. "We need to separate in teams for our snowball battle. Who wants to be on my team?"

Bones almost immediately murmurs "Count me out," and takes a swig from his flask.

"I want to be with Sulu!" Chekov crows, and Sulu laughs and nods.

"Of course."

Scotty slaps Jim's shoulder.

"I'll be on your team, Captain."

"Excellent. Uhura? Spock? What about you?"

Uhura exchanges looks with Spock before standing by Sulu and Chekov.

"I'll be on their team."

Spock proceeds to stand on the other side of Jim.

"Well then," Jim begins, "We'll make this like dodgeball. If you get hit with a snowball, you're out. The last person standing gains a victory for their team. Got it?"

Everyone nods their understanding, and they head off to stock up on snowballs. To make a long story short, Spock is the last one standing, beating out Sulu.

"I fail to see the point of such a game, Captain," Spock protests, despite being hugged by a very excited Jim and Scotty. The Captain looks at his Vulcan friend with sparkling eyes and says simply, "It's fun, Spock."

"We should make a snowman," Uhura says suddenly, and turns to Leonard.

"Will you help me?" she asks, fluttering her eyelashes. He sighs, stands up, and heads over to help her, much to her delight.

Scotty, meanwhile, decides he's going to make an epic snow fort, and Sulu and Chekov go back to making snow angels. This leaves Spock and Kirk on their own.

"Come on Spock, let's take a walk," Jim says, and Spock falls into step next to his captain as they walk around and look at the scenery.

"This snow is much nicer than the snow in Iowa," Jim ponders aloud. "Have you ever seen snow before, Mr. Spock?"

"Only a few times, and not in such depth," he admits.

They come to a large tree covered in snow and ice. It's absolutely beautiful, and Jim comes to a stop to admire it.

"What do you think?" he asks, turning to Spock, who's standing a few feet back, his hands behind his back like always.

"I find some of the activities that humans participate in that involve snow to be quite illogical," he pauses. "And a little uncomfortable."

It's here Jim notices that Spock is shivering a little.

"Is it too cold for you, Spock?" Jim asks, moving forward and capturing his First's hands with his own. Even with the thick gloves he's wearing, Spock's hands still feel icy cold.

Jim starts to rub them between his and blowing on them. He puts no stock in his actions until he notices a slight hitch in Spock's breathing. Looking up, he's met with the sight of his friend with a slight green flush across his face and heavily lidded eyes.

"Jim," Spock breathes, and Jim simply smiles.

"I think maybe your face needs warming up, too," he says, and plants a kiss on the tip of Spock's nose.

"Hmm, maybe your cheeks too," he adds, and kisses each cheek in turn. Pulling back, he admires the deeper green flush that's spread across Spock's face. His hands are still rubbing the other man's but Spock doesn't seem to be showing any changes.

"Is there anything else that needs warming, Mr. Spock?" he whispers into the space between them. His eyes flicker up to meet Spock's and they stand there, just looking for a while. Finally, Spock speaks.

"I believe my lips are in need of some warmth."

A big grin spreads across Jim's face and he leans in to press his lips to Spock's.

One little kiss soon turns into five and then Jim is sliding his tongue into Spock's mouth and rubbing his hands even faster and he swears it's a moan he hears rumbling in the Vulcan's throat. He thinks things are going pretty awesome until he hears a "My God, man!" behind him.

Jim groans and turns around to face Bones.

"What?"

"You could at least find someplace more private to be fooling around-"

"BONES." Jim interrupts. "What is so important?"

"I was just coming to check on the goblin. Vulcans don't do too well in cold weather."

Sure enough, Spock pulls away from Jim and looks down at his feet.

"I cannot feel my phalanges," he says, and Jim sighs.

"Better go back to the ship, then. Go get everyone else."

They beam back to the ship and Spock is taken to sickbay where a begrudging Doctor McCoy takes care of him for frostbite.

"You could have been more careful," Leonard growls, and Spock just looks on impassively.

"Did you like the snow, at least?" Jim asks, feeling just a bit guilty.

"It was very interesting, Captain. I think I should quite enjoy experiencing it again." His eyes flicker over to meet Jim's. "Many times."

Jim's face explodes in a big smile and Leonard drops Spock's hands.

"Dammit Jim," he says simply. "I need a drink."

He stomps off and Jim just shrugs. Turning to Spock, he laces his fingers with the other man's. "What do you say we go make some snow angels on my bed?"

"That sounds agreeable, Captain."

Despite the frostbite, Spock decides that snow isn't all that bad after all, although maybe not for the same reasons that any of the other crew members like it. The next time they encounter snow, Spock is more than prepared with extra layers, but that doesn't stop Jim from trying to warm him up anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
